The present disclosure relates generally to pool cover systems. In particular, retractable pool cover systems operating on tracks are described.
Pool cover systems operating on tracks are used to extend and retract a pool cover over a pool. Generally, a pair tracks are mounted, one on each of two opposing sides of the pool. In conventional pool cover systems, each track retains a respective “slider” (i.e., a sliding member configured to attach to the pool cover). The sliders are configured to slide back and forth on the tracks. Each slider is attached to both the pool cover and a rope. Pulling on the rope pulls the sliders forward in the tracks, thereby extending the pool cover.
During extension of a conventional pool cover, drag on the pool cover can cause binding of the sliders as they move in the tracks. Further, imperfections due to the manufacturing and/or installation of the track (e.g., variances of the inner dimensions of the track, flaws in the orientation of one or both tracks, etc.) can cause binding of the sliders as they move through the tracks. Additionally, twisting or eccentric forces imparted on the slider via the rope may cause binding. The binding of the sliders during extension of the pool cover often leads to premature failure of the rope/slider attachment point. Thus, known pool cover systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed.
Therefore, there exists a need for pool cover systems and devices that improve upon and advance the design of known pool cover systems. Examples of new and useful pool cover systems and devices relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.